Forbidden Love
by ped210
Summary: In a classic tale of twincest Fred and George's love is a secret but when someone finds out what will happen?
1. Caught

First chapter of my new fic!!!! Good thing? It's not a Drarry!!!!! Oh has Fred/George pairing so If you don't like don't read but I don't own them I wish I did but I don't

* * *

I looked down at my twins fac and though of how lucky I was to have him.

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw me staring at him.

"Hey" he said reaching you to caress my face.

"Hey" I replied leaning in to kiss him.

I wrapped my arms around him and deepened our kiss, just then the door burst open and Harry ran in.

"Guys your mom..." he blushed seeing us.

"Sorry for interrupting guys" he mumbled and went to leave.

I rushed across the room and grabbed him.

"Please don't tell anyone Harry" I whispered to him.

"I won't just be more careful" he said pulling away and walking out.

"That was close" I said to Fred.

"Very" he replied.

We shared another kiss and then ran down to see what our mum wanted.

"Mum what did you want?" Fred asked her.

"I need you two to make a cake for tonight"he told him.

"Ok mum" I said kissing her cheek.

We walked into the kitchen,I turned to Fred.

"Let's do it the muggle way,what do you want to make?"I asked him.

He looked left and right then sliding his arms around me he whispered in my ear,

"Let's make chocolate climax cake."

I shuddered feeling his cool breath on my ear.

* * *

Hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chocolate Climax Cake

I love the chapter and hope you will too,I am honestly thinking of giving up writing even though IzzyyCullen my best reviewer says not to I feel my work is horrible and under developed compared to all the other great writers,so for now this is my last story until I can make a much better one.

* * *

He smiled and pulled away,then started pulling ingredients out of the cupboard.

We mixed everything together and poured it into a pan and put it in the oven,we started to clean up and Fred declared that he got to lick the bowl,I shrugged and let him have it.

He stuck his finger in the chocolate and then slowly licked it,I let out a short moan and turned away to finish cleaning, when he was done he brought the bowl over and put it in the sink then he leaned over and whispered in my ear,

" I love you."

I smelled the chocolate on his breath and went crazy,I shoved my lips on his forcing his mouth open,I breathed in his intoxicating breath and stuck my tongue in his mouth.

I had backed him up against the cabinet and he put his leg around my waist and ground into me,I moaned loudly and shoved my tongue deeper into his mouth.

The kitchen door slammed open and we jumped apart blushing,Harry,who had just come in, looked up at us and smirked.

"Again guys you need to be a little more careful,"he said.

"Sorry Harry" I mumbled blushing even deeper.

"How's the cakes going?" he asked.

"Shit I forgot to check it!" Fred screamed.

He opened the oven and pulled out the cake,Harry's timing was perfect the cake was just the right color.

"Mom cake's done!"Fred yelled.

"Thanks dears" she yelled back.

We headed back upstairs to lay around until mom needed us again,I layed curled up against Fred and thought about how we had nothing to do all day and how we could stay curled up with each other and not care about the world.

* * *

Ah progress reports will be here soon so I'm gonna die! hope you liked it and enjoy it while it lasts.


	3. The Anticipation

OMG I'm not failing no grounding for me!Which means I can post all weekend Be glad you got this chapter I've had an hour of sleep in the last 31 hours I was going to go to bed but didn't want to disappoint my reviewers!

Dedicated to: IzzyyCullen the best reviewer ever!

* * *

I leaned over and kissed Fred's neck softly,I looked up and magically locked the door glad that we wouldn't be interrupted.

I flipped Fred over and leaned down over him, I gently bit his and he let out a whimper, I felt myself go hard and Fred moaned loudly when he felt my erection against his arse.

I trailed butterfly kisses down his neck and he flipped over and pulled me down on him, I pulled my shirt off and reached down slowly unbuttoning his shirt for him.

I pulled his shirt off and gently nipped down his torso,he pulled me back up and gently kissed me, I opened my mouth slightly and he slipped his tongue in it,we had a battle of dominance ,I let him win.

I relaxed and ran my hands down his spine making him shudder.

"Guys mom says start packing!" I heard Ginny scream.

"Shit" Fred moaned.

"It's ok baby we have all night "I whispered in his ear.

We picked up our trunks and started to quickly pack, it took us about twenty minutes to pack all the essentials.

We popped downstairs long enough to eat and say goodnight then we ran back upstairs.

* * *

I hoped you liked it and I was dead serious about this being my last story until I write one I'm happy with which actually is in the making right now!


	4. Awkward Moments

I'm not in a happy mood so you might get more updates than usual this im passing barely so that made me happy and I found an amazing person but I have shit going on so I will probably update 3-5 times this weekend.

Dedicated to:IzzyyCullen who is determined to make me stay.

* * *

" I call shower first!" I yelled.

Fred rolled his eyes at me,

"Hmk but hurry will you,"he said.

I stripped and raced to our bathroom ,I turned on the water and jumped in and I relaxed feeling the hot water ease my tight muscles.

I slowly washed knowing every minute I was in there Fred would be impatiently wait one me,finally I reluctantly got out and walked into the bedroom,Fred ran past me and hopped into the shower, I slightly dried off and laid down on our bed to await him,I heard the shower shut off and I grew hornier thinking of what was about to happen.

Fred ran into the room ,jumped on the bed and wrapped me into a big hug,I wriggled away and started nipping down his body leaving love bites everywhere,he moaned so I pulled away and cast a silencing charm on the room.

I leaned down again and started nibbling down his neck,he arched his back trying to get closer to me and I smiled and softly chuckled.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I scrambled at the blankets and pulled them over us.

Our door open and Harry poked his head in,I sighed with relief and Harry hesitated and walked in locking hte door behind him.

"Um guys can I ask you a question?" Harry mumbled.

My face turns red and Fred smirks and answers Harry,

" Yeah go ahead" he said leaning back onto me.

"CanIjoinyou?" he mumbled fastly.

"What?I didn't catch that mate" Fred said smirking.

"Can I join you guys?" he mumbled slower.

* * *

BAM! didn't see that one coming did you? I hope to make you guys happier with my fics in the future and BTW this one is all screwed up lol my time line is WAY off.


	5. The Sex and The Confession

Disappointment all weekend and what's sad is I think I pulled a muscle typing this and I used to be able to type over 1,000 words without my fingers ever hurting :(

Dedicated to:Anyone who wants to put up with my trash.

Warnings:Sex

* * *

My jaw dropped and I had thousands of questions for him but as I was about to ask some Fred leaned in and whispered in my ear,

"Let's let him,I can tell he needs this Georgie."

I looked up at Harry,whose face was beet red,and got up and walked over to him,I saw him looking up and down my body and I smiled knowing he would love this.

I stood before him and looked him in the eyes,I could see the need in his eyes so I pulled him to me and gently kissed him.

He shoved his tongue in my mouth and I moaned,he tasted liked mint and caramel my two favorite flavors ever.

I pulled his shirt off and Fred came over and dealt with Harry's pants,within minutes Harry was nude and he stood there letting us check out his body

I scanned from the top of his head downward,he had the muscles only Quidditch players posses and he was definitely large in the penis.

He blushed when I lingered on his penis and I heard Fred chuckled,I felt myself grow harder at the sound.

I let Fred go first with Harry,I layed on the bed and watched as Fred gave Harry a blow job,Harry moaned and screamed Fred's name,Fred pulled back and smiled as Harry groaned at the loss of his mouth.

He led Harry over to me and I sat up and pulled Harry down on the bed with me,I climbed over him and leaned down covering his neck with butterfly kisses,he wriggled and pulled my face up to his.

I kissed him and he ran his tongue over my bottom lip,I opened my mouth and he stuck his tongue in,I let him explore for a couple of minutes then I gently bit his tongue,he moaned and reached down letting his fingers gently trail down my penis.

I jumped at his touch and moaned loudly and he smiled like he was enjoying torturing me,I gave him an evil grin.

I rolled him over and shoved a finger in him,I gave a chuckle when I heard him curse and moan.

I shoved another finger in him and he moaned even louder,I pumped him for a few minuted and then cast a lube charm making him jump at the cool touch.

I pulled him to his hands and knees and put my penis slowly in him,I started going in and out slowly and I felt Fred come up behind us and he reached down and started pumping Harry un time with my thrusts,he moaned louder than ever and I went faster wanting to make him cum.

It seemed like forever but it was only a few minutes later Harry was screaming our names and cumming everywhere,his muscles squeezed me tight and I exploded.

We collapsed and rode out our orgasms,finally they stopped and Fred casted a cleaning charms,he climbed up next to us and looked at Harry.

"Hey mate why did you want to join us?" he asked Harry softly.

"I..I wanted to see what it was like and I needed to umm.. practice" he answered blushing.

"Awww" Fred crooned.

I smacked him and hugged Harry,he blushed even more.

"This sounds corny but if you ever need to talk mate we are here for you,"I said sincerely.

"Thanks George,"he said smiling.

We fell asleep cuddling each other.

* * *

Has a crappy ending coming up and as of right now it's 2:40 am so if anything is misspelled I'm sorry. If I seem crabby I'm really sorry not having a good year.


	6. The Warning

Really short chapter because it's almost over!!! Oh and Making out in this chapter.

Dedicated to:IzzyyCullen my lovebunny!!!!!

* * *

The next day we went to Hogwarts,we spent day after day with each other and before I knew it the year was almost over.

Fred and I hadn't had sex since our last night at the Burrow in fear we would be caught but I wanted it now more than ever,there had been death eater sightings and I was scared I would lose him.

So that evening I waited until everyone was at dinner and grabbed Fred,I pulled him back to the dormitories and locked the door behind us.

I threw him on our bed and pulled his shirt off,I started kissing him and running my hands all down his back,he was shocked but then slowly he got into it.

I started nipping his torso leaving love bites down it,he pulled my lips back to his and putting his hands in my hair he pulled me as close as he could.

We were really getting into it when someone started banging on the door,I groaned and threw Fred his shirt,I opened the door to find a wild eyed Harry outside.

"Guys death eaters we need help" he wheezed out.

* * *

I hope you liked it and I just realised I need to finish my story cause I only have 1-2 more chapters for this lot shorter than I thought SORRY!!!!


	7. Tears

The End finally!!! Crappy and it sucks but it's the end.

Dedicated to:Everyone ILY!!

* * *

I grabbed my shirt and pulled it on,we followed Harry to the Great Hall where people were fighting with what seemed like hundreds of death eaters.

Fred and I threw ourselves into the fight and it looked like we were doing good,death eater after death eater fell down dead but then Fred and I starting fighting a tough death eater.

When it looked like we were finally winning against him another death eater come out of no where.

"Avada Kadavra!" the death eater yelled.

I watched as the spell hit Fred and he fell.

"No!!" I screamed.

I shot spells at him but he just laughed and slipped away, I felt tear spill down my face as I pulled Fred's body out of the fight and I sat there with him until all the fighting had stopped.

I felt Harry slip up behind me and then slip away to go tell my family the news,I gently kissed Fred and waited for Harry's return.

He came back back with them a few minutes later,while mom was laying over Fred's body crying Harry pulled me to my feet and as we were walking away I wiped my tears away an held my head high knowing Fred wouldn't like me crying,he would want me to move on and I decided to honor his wishes and decided no matter what happened in the future I would always remember his love for me.

* * *

Aww I cried when I wrote Fred's death,hope you liked it and thanks!! my new story will be up soon.


End file.
